


The Demon Knight

by tonepoem



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Mind Control, everyone sleeps around it's a courtly love thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/pseuds/tonepoem
Summary: Icario of the Palace of Midnight used to be perfectly happy sleeping around with the ladies...until a mysterious new knight came to court.  Now all Icario can think about is sucking cock...and to his horror, he's not sure it's going to end there.





	The Demon Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



Icario was, at the moment, one of the most popular courtiers at the Palace of Midnight. With his blond good looks, piercing green eyes, and athletic physique, he had no trouble attracting the ladies who were often left to languish while the knights of the realm went to battle the encroaching demons. While Icario did have some basic knowledge of the martial arts, like any man of his station, he didn't concern himself overmuch with such matters. Instead, he spent his days composing poetry and stealing kisses--and much more--from the women who caught his eye. He was spoiled for choice, here at the Palace; why not take advantage?

However.

Lately, a delegation had arrived from the border province of Redgarden. Ordinarily Icario wouldn't have paid them much heed. But one of the knights from the delegation was a certain Sir Varruth, and he'd been turning heads himself--particularly that of one Lady Aquana who had previously given her undivided attention to Icario. And Icario couldn't allow that to stand.

Icario was fuming about the recent turn of events as he stalked through one of the Palace's gardens. This one was usually his favorite, as its designers had made sure to include plenty of nooks and crannies for privacy, and the bounty of enchanted blossoms gave a poet ample fodder for imagery in his verses. At least, Icario's experience was that the ladies never got tired of being compared to roses, or star-blooms, or anything to do with petals.

So mired was Icario in his resentful thoughts that he almost tripped over two entangled figures as he turned into one of his favorite nooks, the one where lilacs perfumed the air. Ordinarily lilacs didn't last this long into the early summer, but the garden's magicians made sure that favorite flowers remained fresh year-round, even into the cold depths of winter.

Icario heard a feminine laugh and stared down at Lady Aquana. Her bodice had been undone, revealing the firm, ripe apples of her breasts with their erect nipples, and the skirts of her silken dress were in disarray, revealing the creamy skin of her thighs. She lowered her eyelashes at him, utterly unashamed.

What was worse, she was in the arms of that accursed Sir Varruth. Icario was unwillingly transfixed by Varruth's angular, masculine face, as handsome as his own, and his muscular body--not an ounce of wasted fat on his frame, and not even a scar from the strenuous work of fighting demons. Quite a great deal of his skin was exposed, from his broad chest to his narrow hips and jutting cock. Icario stared at it as though mesmerized, even though he most certainly had no interest in men. In particular, he couldn't help noting with a pang of jealousy that Varruth was _larger_ than he was.

"Lady Aquana," Icario said, recovering his composure, "I am not sure that this...position does you credit. May I escort you back to your apartments?"

Aquana only laughed again. "That's quite unnecessary, good sir."

Icario flinched from the way she addressed him. In the past she'd used his name with a special, delightfully caressing intonation. This time, however, she said _good sir_ as though they were nothing more than acquaintances. Had she really moved on so quickly?

Varruth smiled lazily up at him, and Icario stared back at him, unable to look away. All of a sudden he was mesmerized by the other man's dark eyes, which seemed to take on a reddish sheen. What had he been thinking about?

Moments later, Icario was walking away from the embarrassing scene, wondering what had happened and why he was no longer upset.

* * *

Icario headed back to his own apartments in the Palace. Like many of the higher-ranking courtiers, he had plenty of space and any number of luxuries, from fine paintings to beautifully upholstered furniture. His servants had left a repast for him of bread, cold meat, and a few select sliced fruits, as he had instructed them this morning.

Strangely, however, Icario had no appetite. He flung himself upon his bed and brooded over the strange incident earlier in the day. What had possessed him to talk away from Lady Aquana? He could have done a better job of standing up for himself, especially with such a prize quarry.

Thinking about Aquana and Varruth caused his own cock to stiffen, predictably. Since there was no one to watch him, Icario deftly unlaced his breeches with one hand--a skill he had found useful on countless occasions--and gripped himself, running his thumb around the head. He bit back a groan as he began to jerk himself off.

Although he had started by tantalizing himself with images of Aquana and her rosebud mouth, her ripe breasts, the slick heat of her pussy, he was having difficulty maintaining his erection. Instead, his mind kept drifting instead to Varruth. Specifically, Varruth's trim figure and that magnificent cock of his.

 _What is wrong with me?_ he thought, grimacing in disgust. He had no interest in fucking _men_. The very notion was outrageous. Sure, a few of the male courtiers at the Palace of Midnight dallied with each other, but they did so discreetly, and even so, people gossiped about them. No _real_ man would be caught gazing lustfully at another naked man, or thinking about submitting to his embrace, or sucking on a big, swollen cock...

Icario discovered that his breath was coming in pants as his hand pumped his own cock, which felt harder than ever before. He had to stop this. It was absolutely grotesque. Yet his imagination continued to torment him. He envisioned himself licking Varruth's proud member, and suckling on it, doing his best to pleasure the other man's cock.

 _This can't be happening to me,_ Icario thought, yet his arousal was all too real. In fact, it was when he began wondering what Varruth's spunk would taste like that he lost control. He grunted as he came into his hand, soiling his fine clothes with come of his own.

Icario cleaned up more out of habit than anything else, trembling with outrage and confusion. His physical urges were satisfied for the moment, but he had trouble falling asleep.

* * *

In the days that followed, Icario did his level best to put the disturbing incident out of his mind He most certainly was _not_ going to allow his failure with Lady Aquana to put him off his stride. So instead he turned his attentions to other ladies, ones who better appreciated his not inconsiderable charms.

Icario was in the middle of seducing Lady Ellara, who had maintained virginal good looks despite the fact that she had been married not just once but twice. (The first husband had perished tragically young fighting on the border.) Ellara had a decidedly unvirginal way of licking and slurping Icario's cock while occasionally coming up for air to compliment him on his virility, the size of his balls, the immense size of his phallus. She would have made an excellent bard herself, given her way with words, if she'd had any interest in music.

Yet the more Icario focused on Ellara's slim, delicate fingers and her curling, honey-colored tresses, the way her ample bosom heaved as she lapped at his crotch, the less aroused he became. This distressed him quite a bit--Ellara was one of the court's great beauties, although her slutty willingness to sleep with any charming man meant she wasn't quite as great a prize as the choosy Lady Aquana. Still, he did have a reputation to uphold, and the fact that his hard-on was starting to wilt despite Ellara's sustained attentions was very alarming.

"Is your concentration _slipping_ , Icario?" Lady Ellara demanded in mock-outrage.

Icario wasn't fooled. That outrage would become real if he failed to perform to her standards. Something he'd never had trouble with before this damnable obsession with Varruth had overtaken him. "Now, my pet," he said, smiling down at her and kissing her cheek right next to her expertly applied beauty mark.

Varruth. Despte Icario's efforts to avoid the other man, he saw Varruth several times a day--always accompanied by some admiring woman, his hand on her hip or lingering on her thigh, sometimes so brazen as to draw up the hem of her skirt as others watched and tittered. He never spoke a word to Icario, but he was always there, always _watching_ with those dark, knowing eyes, eyes that flashed _red_ \--

Icario's mind provided him with an unwelcome vision of Varruth caressing Aquana's shoulder and breast. Involuntarily, Icario thrust firmly into Ellara's hot, giving mouth as he imagined that same hand stroking his own shoulder and pinching his nipple. It was happening all over again. Despite his loathing at the thought of being touched with such intimate intent by another man, he was unwillingly aroused at the same time.

He was tempted to pull away from Ellara in horror, but he couldn't seem to stop the unwanted visualizations. As much as he tried to focus on Ellara's feminine charms, he found himself cringing away from her ample breasts and instead imagining Varruth's manly chest. But something wasn't quite right. Despite his usual habit--he'd never suffered any woman to dominate him--he felt an unforeseen lassitude, a desire to be _manhandled_. The unwanted desire was so bizarre that he froze.

"Is something quite the matter?" Ellara asked, starting to sound irritated that he wasn't responding to her ministrations.

"No," Icario growled. He closed his eyes and submitted himself to the awful fantasies, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible. The more he thought about Varruth's hard, masculine frame and possessive hands--the more he thought about Varruth's magnificent cock, its head rubbing up against Icario's own taut ass--

Icario's eyes flew open as his control shredded and he started ejaculating. "Varruth!" he bellowed, captured by an ecstasy he could not stop. For a second he almost saw Varruth's insouciant smile and glowing red eyes instead of Ellara's dimpled visage, thought again of how much he wanted to wrap his lips around the other man's proud cock--

His unwilling bliss was interrupted abruptly when Ellara reared up and slapped him. "Why, I never!" she said, her lower lip trembling. "I had no idea _you_ of all people were a faggot." She snatched up her clothes from the heap they were in and stormed off, splendidly naked, a sight Icario would ordinarily have admired.

 _What is going on with me?_ Icario wondered, too dazed to protest.

* * *

It didn't take long for word to get around. Even the servant maids laughed at Icario behind their hands. The mockery smarted, and he knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

Chasing down Varruth wasn't difficult, fortunately. As chance would have it, when Icario finally found him, Varruth and Aquana were fucking--in that selfsame garden spot. Icario was in no mood for fine, flowery sentiments or verse. He frowned at the way Varruth was plunging in and out of Aquana's pussy, the incoherent noises of pleasure she was making--noises that once Icario himself had inspired.

At last Aquana shrilled her climax. Varruth withdrew with a pop, still hard and slick with Aquana's dew; he had not yet come. By this time Icario was sporting a hard-on of his own, and it wasn't due to Aquana's displays of passion, as much as those would have moved him in the past. No, to his continuing dismay, it was the sight of Varruth's unabashed masculinity that had stirred his perverse lusts.

Icario opened his mouth to challenge Varruth to a duel. Icario was no stranger to dueling, but Varruth was a knight, which probably made him a dangerous opponent. Still, facing down Varruth would help him regain his honor.

Yet Varruth tilted his head up and met Icario's gaze. Varruth's eyes flashed that familiar, maddening red, and all of a sudden Icario started staring instead at Varruth's naked crotch. He even started licking his lips as he contemplated Varruth's fully erect cock. It was all he could do to keep himself from throwing himself on Varruth and sucking his cock.

"You want it, don't you," Varruth said, his voice velvet-deep, and utterly pleased.

Icario wanted very much to say _no_. What escaped him instead was a whimper. "Please," he said.

"Please what? I can't hear you," Varruth said.

Icario hesitated, glancing at Aquana.

Aquana, for her part, was lazily playing with herself, fingers plunging in and out of her snatch as she regarded the two of them. "Don't stop on my account," she purred, her eyes avid.

"I want to suck your cock," Icario said as though each word were dragged out of him. He couldn't believe he was admitting this out loud--to Varruth, and in front of a woman at that. Just because he had a few inappropriate thoughts didn't mean that he wanted to have sexual congress with a _man_. And yet what he had _said_ \--

Aquana laughed richly. "Let's see it, then."

Varruth tilted his hips, flaunting his erection before Icario. "On your hands and knees, bitch," he said. "Show me what a good cocksucker you are."

Icario's cheeks burned. He wanted to smash in the other man's handsome face, defend his honor, show Aquana that he was a man in truth. But to his horror, he got down on his hands and knees, crushing the grass beneath him, heat pooling in his groin, and crawled over to Varruth.

He was better than this. He wasn't going to suck cock like some debased faggot. Especially not in front of his former lover--

He whimpered again as his lips closed around the thick mushroom head of Varruth's cock. It tasted salty, musky; smelled both of a man's essential seed and a woman's sexual essence. He ran his tongue around Varruth's cock head, teased the piss slit, moaned deep in his throat.

Varruth could have taken the opportunity to ram his hard rod further into Icario. Instead, he smiled a half-lidded smile, his hips deceptively still, letting Icario explore at his own pace. All it would have taken for Icario to escape was a simple act of will. He could unwrap his lips from around that massive cock and leave. And yet he couldn't seem to make himself do it.

Icario started sucking more noisily, making needy sounds. Sucking cock felt _good_ , viscerally satisfying in a way that started at his crotch and radiated throughout his body. He heard Aquana laughing at him, and flushed, but even the humiliation of being revealed as a cocksucker wasn't enough to deter him. He _needed_ to have his mouth full of cock, _needed_ to lap up Varruth's salty precome.

In fact, precome wasn't enough, not anymore. He wanted to taste a full blast of Varruth's spunk. He sucked and sucked, newly obsessed with pleasing the other man so he could be rewarded with come in his mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and in front of an audience at that, but it felt too good to stop.

Icario heard Varruth's breath quickening, and his own heart sped up in anticipation. After all, who knew better how to please a man than another man? And Icario was an expert in male pleasure, even if he'd never had to apply it in this particular fashion before.

Varruth responded eagerly to Icario's efforts. Slowly at first, then more quickly, he began thrusting in and out of Icario's mouth. Icario even discovered that he could relax his throat enough to allow the massive intruder all the way inside him, which he hadn't thought possible.

Without warning, Varruth's breath hitched, and he began blasting come down Icario's throat. Eagerly, Icario swallowed as much as he could, desperate to show his appreciation for the other man's semen. Even so, the volume of come was such that it spilled out of his mouth and dripped onto his clothes.

Still, Icario himself had not yet climaxed. He moaned and kissed the head of Varruth's cock, hoping for more. Varruth's cock, at least, showed no sign of softening.

"To think all this time I was spending my time on the women," Varruth said lazily, "when I could have been nourishing myself with the men as well." His eyes were definitely glowing, and his teeth had sharp points.

Icario sucked in his breath. "Demon," he whispered. How hadn't he seen it before?

Varruth grinned at him, and his appearance resumed a more normal aspect. He glanced at Aquana, who continued playing with her pussy, panting, as though Varruth hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. She must be too deeply under his spell to care.

And who was he to argue? Icario wasn't sure he cared either. "Take me," he whispered. He no longer cared about the fact that he'd been overtaken by lust for a _man_. He needed to come, and he yearned for Varruth to use that enormous prick to fill his asshole and fully claim him.

"Strip for me," Varruth said, his voice husky.

Icario did so eagerly, even though he heard Aquana laughing again. He no longer minded putting on a show for her, not if it meant that he could know Varruth's embrace. Naked, he crouched on all fours, waggling his ass in invitation.

Varruth wasn't long in taking advantage. He slapped Icario's ass, causing him to yelp, then rubbed his thick length down Icario's ass crack. Icario heard himself starting to beg. He _needed_ that cock inside him, needed it to come, needed to show that he was a good fucktoy. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized that he had fallen prey to the demon's charms and yet he was too far gone to care. He _wanted_ Varruth.

Varruth plunged his cock so deep into Icario that Icario was afraid that his stomach would bulge out from the sheer size of the demon. Icario screamed in pleasure and didn't care how many people in the garden heard him. As Varruth pistoned in and out, in and out, ever deeper until his large balls were slapping against Icario's ass, Icario heard himself chanting Varruth's name, louder and louder, so loudly it seemed impossible that the entire Palace didn't know of his deviance.

At last Varruth tensed up, and began to spurt come deep into Icario's bowels. Icario moaned in pleasure as his own cock began shooting sticky white come all over the grass beneath him. He collapsed with Varruth's weight atop him.

His humiliation was complete. He would never be anything more than one of the incubus's fucktoys from now on, a cocksucker for Varruth's pleasure. And the hell of it was, Icario loved it so much now that he wouldn't change a thing. He hoped to spend the rest of his life as one of Varruth's debased playthings, never again to fuck a woman.


End file.
